plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Wizard Zombie
Wizard Zombie is a zombie encountered in Dark Ages in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. It can transform any plant except Ghost Pepper into sheep. The plant will be in sheep form until the Wizard Zombie transforming it dies. It is closely related to the Octo Zombie as both can sterilize plants from a safe distance. The Wizard Zombie also does not eat plants except for the Infi-nut's barrier and hypnotized zombies. If there are no plants in front of it, it will then proceed to the player's house. Description The Wizard Zombie wears a blue robe and a blue wizard hat respectively. On its wizard hat, the color of it is similar to its outfit but close to the circular part of its rod, it has a light blue colored lining, with the top of its hat is bent. Its laterality is right hand. Its eyebrows are white and seemingly thick like its beard and moustache. Its beard is so long that it has a green-colored tie strapped on to its lower beard as the lower ones form a hook-like shape. On its dominant hand, it wields a wooden rod and on its wooden rod, it has a purple colored circle with the white one being placed on the center. The circular part of the wooden rod is the one that produces magical powers to transmutate an unfortunate plant into sheep. On its left hand is a bracelet adjacent to its sleeve. For its footwear, the Wizard Zombie wears bandages on it. Almanac Entry TOUGHNESS: Protected SPEED: Creeper Transforms plants into passive sheep. All the zombies agree, Wizard Zombie's powers of transmutation are impressive. But what they don't get is ... why sheep? Everyone knows it would be more helpful if the Wizard used his powers to turn plants into, say, more zombies. But yeah, no one is going to say that to his face. Overview Wizard Zombie absorbs 24 normal damage shots and its appearance changes at 12 normal damage shots before dying at 24 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Dark Ages: Nights 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, Arthur's Challenge and Piñata Party Strategies General This is a very dangerous zombie, especially if many of this kind come in groups. What's more is this zombie does not have a special plant made to counter it, unlike other powerful zombies like the Zombie King (Magnet-shroom). It also uses its disadvantage, which is its speed, as an advantage in order to keep on bombarding black magic to your plants. Therefore, an instant-kill plant is the only way to stop them from transforming plants. Kill it quickly, as it can transform an unlimited number of plants. This could result in all plants being transformed into sheep and lead to losing the level. The Split Pea will be useful, as the Wizard Zombie cannot transform plants backwards, so it is a good idea to have it boosted for Arthur's Challenge's levels. Be careful though, as the Wizard Zombies can be spawned during Necromancy if you do not break all the remaining graves. Guacodiles are also good against Wizard Zombies, due to the reasonably cheap cost and fast recharge. Placing the Guacodile right where a Wizard Zombie immediately triggers the rush attack, which is sufficient to kill a Wizard Zombie without a chance of the Guacodile being turned into sheep. However, two Guacodiles are needed for Wizard Zombies further back. As the Ghost Pepper was released in the store and cannot be transformed by this zombie, use this plant to deal with large amounts of Wizard Zombies. Remember that as the Ghost Pepper's range is close, they will need to be planted near the Wizard Zombies to do damage. Note: The Wizard Zombie never eats plants, meaning Hypno-shrooms and Chili Beans are totally useless against it. Boosted Iceberg Lettuce will help you halt a horde of Wizard Zombies. Use it instead. Arthur's Challenge Wizard Zombies and Dark Ages Gargantuars are considered to be very dangerous and troublesome to your plants. While the Dark Ages Gargantuar crushes your plants, the Wizard Zombie turns all your plants into sheep. You must have powerful plants, such as Cherry Bomb, boosted Iceberg Lettuce, and boosted Kernel-pult for your disposal to prevent this from happening. Otherwise, you will risk spending coins on Plant Food or Power Ups. Combining these with Jester Zombies can cause you a lot of trouble. If Wizard Zombies are also combined with Knight Zombies, Zombie Kings, and the surprise attack, they can easily destroy your lawn defense. One is already deadly, five is an obstacle, and twenty of these can be extremely troublesome because then each wizard only needs to transform one plant to empty a typical Dark Ages lawn. A boosted Coconut Cannon along with Cherry Bomb can also be of great help. Ghost Peppers are in to your disposal. Once you have purchased it, use it. Don't hesitate on doing so as it will greatly aid you in the future levels, saving you much time from using Cherry Bombs or Jalapenos. Still, boosting it makes it more usable as it will bombard tons of Wizard Zombies. Also, timing is of the essence if you are planning to drag all Wizard Zombies close to it. :For the strategy how to get Not Baaad achievement, see Not Baaad. Gallery Trivia *It is the only zombie that can transform a plant through magic. *So long as there are many plants in front of it, it will transform all of them into sheep. *It plays a sound as it is about to transform a plant into sheep. The sound resembles the sound when feeding Plant Food on a Snapdragon. *If a plant is right in front of it, it will just turn it into sheep instead of eating it. *Before the release of the 2.3 update, the Wizard Zombie was going to shoot projectiles at the plants, just killing them, but as of the 2.3 update, its ability is to turn plants into sheep. The deflecting part was then bestowed to the Jester Zombie. *This, the Camel Zombies, Pianist Zombie and Octo Zombie are the only zombies that have creeper speed, which means they are the slowest zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. *It has the legs of a Mummy Zombie. This is because in medieval times, people would put bandages on their limbs to protect themselves from the plague. However, it is unusual that none of the other zombies have bandaged up limbs. *The sheep do not eat plants; they just block a tile for planting. However, sheep will revert into plants when the Wizard Zombie dies. Also, sheep cannot be shoveled or eaten by the zombies. *Transforming plants will not be counted as losing plants. Its magic may sometimes save the player's endangered plant. Transforming "sheep" plant promptly becomes invulnerable and cannot be eaten by other zombies. It only lasts until the Wizard Zombie dies, though. *The only thing it eats is Infi-nut's barrier and hypnotized zombies. The rest are transformed into sheep. *When a Magnet-shroom attracts a bucket or knight helmet and then is transformed into sheep, the sheep looks like it is wearing a bucket or knight helmet. *Sheep will not be tossed by graves, meaning it will still stand on them. It will not turn back into plants, instead it will disappear. *Wizard Zombie resembles Gandalf the Grey from Lord of the Rings and The Hobbit as both are wizards and have similar appearances and scepters. *When a Wizard Zombie was about to turn a Power Lily into a sheep, it gave the player Plant Food before being turned into sheep. When that Wizard Zombie was killed, the sheep would turn back into a Power Lily and would give the player another Plant Food. This trait shows that any instant-usage plants transformed by it when turning back, they started again their action. This was fixed after the 2.7.1 update. *Plants that are given Plant Food cannot be transformed into sheep. *There is a glitch that if the Wizard Zombie is eating a Force Field or hypnotized zombie, and is missing an arm, its hand from the missing arm will still be visible while eating, resulting in a floating hand. *Sheep cannot be burned by Zombot Dark Dragon. However, it disappears when turning back. *For some reasons, when a transformed Grave Buster turns back into its original form, it always disappears along with the tombstone it is busting. *Wizard Zombies can use their abilities off the game's screen where it is impossible to get hit. This is shared with Pirate Captain Zombies, Gargantuar Primes and Octo Zombies. *When looking closely, the transformed plant will disappear first, then a sheep will replace it. *Ghost Pepper is currently the only plant that cannot be transformed by this zombie. See also *Octo Zombie * Not Baaad ru:Зомби-маг Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Zombies Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages Encountered Zombies Category:Headwear Zombies Category:Zombies Category:Zombies with "Protected" toughness Category:Zombies with "Creeper" speed Category:Environment Modificators